Final Fantasy: Simple and Clean
by moments of silence
Summary: AU Set in Final Fantasy X: Buffy Summers never expected to be the only one to defeat The First. She also never expected herself to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

****

Title: Final Fantasy: Simple and Clean

Author: Moments of Silence

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimers: Mutant Enemy owns everything Btvs/Ats, while SquareSoft owns everything Final Fantasy.

Summary: Set in the Final Fantasy Verse. Told from the perspective of Buffy Summers, chosen to find the Sphere of Amara. Along the way, she meets her soul mate. But what happens, when he doesn't seem...real? Can she save him? Or will their love be doomed?

A/N: As you know, this is set in the Final Fantasy universe. Meaning, there will be a Cid from the games because I love him. 

A/N 2: If you're asking, there WILL be some appearances by some Final Fantasy characters. And in regards to the storyline, just read. :)

A/N 3: All things in Italics are Buffy's voiceovers, POV, etc. You get the deal. Oh and, this story popped into my head after playing FF X-2. 

**__** ****

Final Fantasy: Simple and Clean

Part one, Chapter one

__

Sunnydale. Good ole' home. It's where I began my journey. It's where I met the wonderful people in my life. It's where I grew up. Sunnydale. Cozy isn't it? 

The busy streets of Sunnydale was a hard thing for Buffy Summers to deal with. People either walked too slow or just immediately stop right in front of you. She hated that. It slowed her down and every single day she would end up being late to her training sessions. But no, today she had sought out a different plan. She was going to take another route. 

She was so sure that taking another route would get her faster to her destination. The only thing is, she hoped she wouldn't get lost like she did when she younger. But now she was much older.

So, with a early start, she woke up. Got dressed and headed out onto the front of her home. She inhaled the fresh morning breeze, before stepping out onto the dirt grounds and she started to walk. 

She enjoyed seeing new faces in Sunnydale. Some came from all over the world searching for any spheres in Sunnydale.

She was told by her father, who had died a few years back due to illness, there was an ancient sphere hidden somewhere inside deep in the old temples of Sunnydale. The thing was, no one had ever found one. Sphere hunters had questioned if they're really ever was a sphere in Sunnydale.

"Hey B!" She heard Female voice call to her. Quickly she turned to see Faith, her long time friend, running towards her. She saw the girl stop in front of her, breathing deeply, "Why are you going this way for?" The Brunette said finally catching her breath.

__

Faith and I had a long and hard history together. She was once part of the Khjo clan, a small group of terrorists bent to protect its leader, Mayor Wilkins. I didn't quite agree with her choosing in friends. It resulted in her and myself getting into a huge fight and we didn't talk for a couple of months. But after witnessing a murder, she left the group.

Buffy smiled, "decided to take another route."

  
Faith had looked at her weird, but shrugged it off, "Well, I'll come with you." Buffy nodded and the two walked side by side to Giles' training school.

****

.................

Giles' training school for sphere hunters had been one of the most respected and longest running training schools in the world. Buffy had been excited to be part of the program. It was like stepping back in time and seeing how the old methods really worked. 

Now, standing outside the building, she and Faith could hear their other peers talking loudly from inside.

  
"Well, let's get in." Faith grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her inside. To their complete astonishment, everyone had become silent and was looking at the two.

Faith raised her eyebrows in complete confusement. She really didn't like people looking at her like that, "B, what the hell is going on?" She whispered.

"I have no idea." Was all Buffy managed to say before Rupert Giles; the head trainer, emerged from the side door, scaring both girls.

"Faith," The scruffy tweed-wearing brute looked at Buffy, "Ms. Summers, can I both see you in my office."

The two girls nodded and followed Giles.

Giles offered the two a seat, they both accepted.

__

That's Giles, an amazing man. I was told that before he became a teacher, he was a powerful mage. I'm not sure what type he was, but I'm guessing he was a Black Mage.

There was silence in the room, before Giles broke it, "The reason I needed to speak to both of you, was well, because I've chosen you two, as well as others, to search for the sphere of Amara."

Faith was surprised, but Buffy was shocked, "The sphere of Amara? I thought that was destroyed?"

Giles nodded, "It was documented that it was, but myself, as well as other Sphere hunters, believe it isn't destroyed. And now, different sphere hunting groups are searching for it. If, it gets into the wrong hands, then we all will be doomed."

__

Confused? The Sphere of Amara was an ancient Sphere, documenting back into the beginning of our time. It was said to hold a secret location to a very powerful resource of destruction. But somewhere in time, someone had discovered and destroyed it. Leaving many to believe it was destroyed forever.

Buffy had remained silent. She couldn't become a professional Sphere hunter now. She was just a student, learning, and training, to become one. This was unbelievable to her.

"Buffy?" Giles said, snapping Buffy out of her daze, "would you like to say anything?" He questioned, giving her a weird look. She hated when he did that.

"Well, can I just ask who else was picked?" Faith agreed with Buffy.

Giles cleared his throat; "I cannot exactly say whom, but lets just say they are VERY experienced."

****

.................

****

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I already have Part 2, Chapter 2 already typed up. So just review and I'll post it the next day! Well, bye!


	2. Chapter 2, Part 2

****

Explanation Notes: Okay, so I guess I should explain some things to people who haven't played FFX or FFX-2. Oh, and if you have any questions just ask when you review and when I'll update the next chapter, I'll answer you're question there.

Spheres: Orb like things, which mainly are like videotapes. Different spheres store different things. In FFX-2, the main characters, Yuna, Rikku and Paine are all sphere hunters. They only search for the ones, which serve some purpose. 

Blitz Ball: A game, which blends the two sports, Dodge ball and Soccer. The game is preformed underwater.

Gummi ships/ships: Spacecrafts, which can travel in some speed. There are MANY different types.

****

A/N: Oh yes, the crap that's bold, means a dream. Okay? Oh and for my first time readers who are reading this, the words that are in Italics is Buffy's narrations.

****

Final Fantasy: Simple and Clean

****

Part Two, Chapter Two

"Experienced how?" Buffy questioned. 

Giles gave her a look, "The people I've chosen, besides you and Faith, were sphere hunters for a really long time."

"So meaning, they're just really damn good?" Buffy loved Faith's witty remarks.

Giles nodded, "well, as I was saying the two of you would leave tomorrow morning. So be here by 6 am." With that, Giles had gotten out of his seat and literally pushed both Buffy and Faith out of his office.

"Okay, that wasn't very nice!" Faith yelled, loud enough Giles to hear. 

Buffy shook her head, "Faith, let's get something to eat." She changed the subject; they should have at least one great enjoyable day before heading off into a 'New World'.

"All right." Faith agreed, "Where to B?"

Buffy thought for a moment. Willy's Bar wasn't a really good place to eat. So, she decided to choose, "The Initiative."

Faith nodded, "okay, let's go then!" She linked her arm in Buffy's and together they spent their last day in Sunnydale.

__

So our day began. After eating a great meal at The Initiative, Faith had decided to go dancing. I disagreed, but somehow she convinced me. So we went, and we danced. I really did have fun. Which surprised Faith. I haven't had fun like that in a really long time. It's ironic though, my last day in Sunnydale, I have fun. 

Well, tomorrow Faith and me will be leaving our homes for the first time. I'm a little bit scared, but all together excited. I only hope things turn out nicely.

...................

****

Buffy looked towards the sun. Her hair flowing behind her. She was in a building of some sort. 

She felt a sensation inside her, and instantly she looked to her left. And she saw a man. He was reaching for her. She tried to reach for him, but in a matter of moments he vanished.

She woke with a start. It was only a dream. Just a dream. 

She swiped the sweat from her forehead, and lay back down. She tried to go back to sleep. But she couldn't. Thoughts of the mysterious man plagued her mind. Who was he? Why was he in her dream? Was he there for a reason? 

She turned on her side, facing the window. She could see it was almost dawn. Damn, she didn't even get that much of sleep at all.

"Fucking dreams." She muttered to herself, getting out of bed.

The sun was still rising, and She still had to pack. But, the thoughts of the man in her dream kept her from going any faster. She showered and packed all in a slow pace.

The thing was, she didn't even see his face. She only... felt him. It was too damn confusing to think about it. Should she tell Faith?

No. She would just think it as JUST a dream, "God, just stop thinking about it." She said to herself as she gathered her things and left her house. 

"Just breathe, and calm down." She juggled the belongings in her hands. Why did she have to bring so many things? She continued walking; almost bumping into everyone she passed on the street.

But, as she walked further, she started to feel a weird sensation inside her. It almost felt like her dream. No, it couldn't be. 

She continued walking, ignoring the feeling. With the entire luggage in her hands, she bumped into someone. It sent all her bags scattering to the floor, as well as herself, "Ooof." She exclaimed as she landed on her behind.

"Sorry." She heard a masculine voice say. She was too busy picking up her things to notice whom she bumped into.

She reached for her bag, but a large hand picked it up first and it was handed to her. She looked to the owner of the hand. And she immediately went weak in the knees.

"Whoa, careful." The guy quickly reached for her and held her from falling.

She gulped. The guy she bumped into was beautiful. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Are you okay?"

__

And this is when I first met him. Right there and then, I fell in love for the first time. It sounds weird I know. But I just knew, somehow, I knew I loved him.

She completely came out of her daze, "Uh, yes. Thank you." 

The guy gave her a cocky smile, "Well, I'm Angel." He extended his hand to hers, they both shook. 

She felt a sudden jolt run from her hand all the way down her spine. Quickly without him noticing she pulled her hand away, "I'm Buffy, and uh, I better get going." With that she ran off, leaving a stunned Angel behind.

...................

****

All right! I got chapter Two down! Yay! Well anyways, Chapter three will be posted in a couple of days. And please review.

Oh and one more thing. If you're sort of confused on the whole Final Fantasy things, I'm including, just remember to ask when you review and I'll answer you're question with the next chapter update! 

Okay, bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3, Part 3

****

A/N: Yay! I'm back with a new chapter! well anyways, hope you enjoy and remember REVIEW! Oh and one more thing, if you have ANY questions, just ask when you comment and I'll be sure to answer them in the next update!

****

Final Fantasy: Simple and Clean

Chapter Three, Part Three

****

"B where were you?" Faith prodded, throwing her bags inside the ship.

"Had a little accident. Nothing to worry about." Buffy searched for Giles, "Where's Giles?"

Faith shrugged, "He said, he'd be here with the other people soon." She shut the door to the ship, "Oh wait and that's him now."

Buffy looked ahead, and she saw Giles coming forward, with two males and two females at his side.

"Faith, Buffy. Hello." Giles greeted the girls with warm hugs. He turned to face the newcomers, "Spike, Xander, Willow, Tara this is Buffy and Faith. They will be accompanying you four on the mission."

" Well, Hello there luv." The bleached man moved in closer to Faith. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and grinned at her.

__

That's Spike. I was told he became a sphere hunter a few years back. He's been with one of the most famous groups, The Line of Aurlieus. I've been told that the people were exclusively chosen because they had some powerful things going on for them.

"Spike, get off of her." Giles said, giving Spike an angry look.

Spike cocked to his head to the side before unwrapping his arm from Faith's shoulder, "Fine, mate." He turned to face Faith.

Faith smiled at him, she raised her hand, and she slapped his face.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" 

While the two were bickering, Buffy started to talk to the other three, Willow, Xander and Tara.

"Hi, I'm Buffy." She gave them a cheesy smile.

The three smiled back at her, "Well, I'm Willow." The red head said, giving her a warm smile. Buffy could tell she was going to like her, "And that's Xander and Tara." She said pointing to the two standing next to her.

"Well, I better get our things inside." Xander said, gathering his bags as well as Willow and Tara's, "Spike, stop bickering with her and help me out."

Spike said something quietly to Faith, before he helped Xander.

"That little bastard." Faith stated. Standing next to Buffy.

Willow and Tara acknowledged Faith's description of Spike, "He can act like a bitch at times, but don't worry, and he's a true gentleman at heart." Willow said, her voice sweet and clear.

Tara nodded in agreement, "Whenever he mentions Onion Blossoms just move away." Tara and Willow gave a small laugh, remembering the times with Spike and Xander.

Faith raised her eyebrows, "Thanks for the insides."

"No problem." Willow and Tara said in unison. It had raised Buffy's suspicions, that there could be more then just friendship between Willow and Tara, but she shrugged it off.

__

Willow and Tara. Both really talented and smart. Giles had informed me, that they are both training to become mages. I believe they are already on some high level. So I know that they are REALLY good.

"So," Buffy turned to face Giles, who had become quiet the whole entire time, "is this everyone?"

Giles shook his head, which surprised both Willow and Tara.

"One more? I thought you said it was just me, Tara, Xander, Spike and those two?" Willow inquired, looking at Giles for an answer.

Giles sighed, "I did, but I've decided to bring one more person." He looked towards Spike, "and I believe you know him."

Spike looked surprised. Him knowing anyone besides the two mages and Xander, "Surely you're wrong Ripper. There isn't no one that I know of."

"You're just about wrong William." 

Buffy stood motionless. That voiced seemed all too familiar, "Angel." She breathed.

...................

****

A/n: Chapter 4 will be uploaded soon. I just have to change a few things.


	4. Chapter 4, Part 4

****

A/N: Well, back with a new chapter. Don't worry though, this story won't be too much like Final Fantasy X.

Explanation Notes:

Spira: Another name for the world.

Al-Bhed: A language the Al-Bhed races uses in Final Fantasy. And I believe someone in the next chapter will speak it. So don't be too surprised. Oh, and I'll have a translation of it at the end of the chapter.

****

Final Fantasy: Simple and Clean

Chapter 4, Part 4

She looked at him, his body moving with grace. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him, but when he made eye contact with her, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Angel stood next to Giles, although he personally knew Spike, he had a feeling that the girl, Buffy, he had bumped into minutes ago, he felt he knew her already.

"If it isn't peaches!" Spike rushed towards Angel and embraced him into a brotherly hug.

Angel patted Spike on the back, "Great to see you too." He chuckled, releasing Spike from his grasp.

Giles, still standing behind Angel, coughed, "Angel, I think it's time you meet your fellow members." 

Angel nodded, "All right." He said.

Giles pointed to Xander, Willow and Tara, "That's Xander, Willow and Tara." 

Angel gave them a hello.

Giles then looked towards Faith and Buffy, "And that's Faith and..." Before Giles could announce Buffy's name, Angel had interrupted.

"Buffy." He finished,

That had shocked Buffy. How did he remember her name? They only spoke to each other for a few moments, but then she remembered Angel's name also. Could this mean something?

"You two know each other?" Faith questioned, noticing some attraction between the two.

Angel tensed up; "I bumped into her on my way here."

Giles spoke, "Well, since everyone is acquainted I guess you all should go inside." Everyone nodded, "and Angel, I need to speak a few words with you."

Xander, Tara, Willow, Spike and Faith had all headed inside, without noticing Buffy wasn't with them. She had followed Giles and Angel to the back of the ship. She was in earshot of hearing their conversation.

"What is it Giles?" She heard Angel say.

Giles hesitated; "it's about Buffy." Something about her? There was nothing wrong with her, was there? 

After a meaningful silence Giles continued, "She's the Chosen one, the slayer." 

"Chosen what?" Buffy murmmered to herself. She had no idea what Giles was talking about. It seemed like he was crazy.

"The slayer? But she's just a girl." Angel said, doubting if Buffy was really able to defeat the first.

"Yes, I know she's just a girl, but she has all the power to defeat the first." Giles snapped.

The first? The chosen one. This was all too confusing. She wished she just should've 

headed inside with the others.

"I know that Giles, but does she know this?" Angel asked.

"No, I just can't bring my self to tell her." Giles stated.

"You're going to have to soon Giles. Spira rests in her hands." Angel glanced at his hands, then back to Giles, "EVERYTHING depends on her." 

__

It was then, I realized. My whole life was a lie. Giles wasn't training me to become a sphere hunter. He was training me to become the chosen one. I still didn't know what it meant, but by the looks Angel had been giving Giles, I knew it was something Big. Really Big.

..............

With all the information she WANTED to hear, she headed inside quietly. Buffy sighed in relief, no one had noticed she were gone. 

"So I said, 'You ain't going no where mate.' and POW!" Spike did an air punch, "he fell." Buffy noticed Faith didn't look all to interested in Spike's words. She almost seemed bored.

Faith yawned, "Spike, you are such a liar." She insulted, as she stood to her feet.

Buffy laughed at the remark Faith had given Spike.

Spike shot Buffy a look, which made Buffy stop laughing immediately.

"Hey, don't you talk to her like that." Faith defended, pushing Spike two steps backward.

__

Okay, little tense much? Hmm, even though they SEEM to hate each other, I know that deep down they have a sudden liking for each other. But being the ignorant people they are they just don't want to admit it.

"Whoa mate," He held his hands in defense, "I just said a few words to the girl."

Faith raised her clenched fists, and was about to strike Spike, when Xander had interjected, "okay, stop with the fighting you two."

__

Xander. He was the only one out of all of us who didn't have any special abilities. He was just, as you can say a regular Joe. But, I guess I respect him for that.

"Where in the bloody hell did you come from?" Spike asked, fully standing on his own two feet.

Xander let go of Faith's hand, "I just came from talking to Will and Tara, and when I walked in here, I see Buffy over there smiling with enjoyment, while you two were going at each others throats."

Spike dusted himself off; "I could've handled Faith by myself." He muttered, looking at the floor.

"Right, if regular Joe here didn't interrupt, I could have beaten you to a pile of blood." She said, almost enthusiaticly.

Xander intervened and changed the subject, "All right folks. Let's stop with the bickering, Faith won, Spike lost."

Spike gave Xander an evil look, one which he had been giving the man for many years, and Xander knew what it meant, "Hey, don't look at me like that. You know, as well as Buffy and I know, that Faith was just a few seconds from kicking you're ass."

Faith smiled at the praise Xander had given her, "Okay, well anyways, I think you all should get ready. Were leaving in," He checked his watch, "15 minutes." With that he left and disappeared into the long corridor.

With much silence Buffy spoke up, "I'm going to head to my room." She looked around, "and it would be where again?" The ship was so damn confusing to her. She didn't know what was what. In fact she had never been on one.

"It would be that away." Angel said, coming from behind her as he pointed to her left. 

Buffy mouthed a thanks, "See you two later." She eyed both Spike and Faith and headed towards her room.

"Oh Buffy wait." Angel called.

Buffy turned on her heel; "Giles wants to speak to you a little later." She nodded. It was time for her to truly know what her whole life **REALLY **meant.

...................

****

A/N: Yay! Review Review Review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5, Part 5

****

A/N: Here you go. Chapter 5 is posted! Go me! Well anyways, I believe Chapter 6 will be posted sometime this week. So watch out for that. And for people who haven't read it yet, go read The Slayertuff Girls.

Final Fantasy: Simple and Clean

Chapter 5, Part 5

Minutes later Xander had announced on the intercom they were going to lift off, and everyone should hold onto something. Buffy still in her room grabbed onto the bedpost and awaited the ship to finally gain its balance in the air. 

With much patience, Buffy had let go and continued unpacking. She was nervous that she would speak to Giles. She didn't know what he was going to say. She shouldn't put her excitement up too much. But on the other hand he might just tell her something entirely different.

She decided just to drop it. She placed her things in her drawers and headed out of her room. She spotted everyone inside the deck, where Xander was controlling the ship, Spike and Faith bickering once again, and Giles talking to Willow, Tara and Angel.

Giles looked over towards her, and he motioned for her to talk to him. She nodded and headed towards Giles, "I guess you want to speak with me?" She asked.

"Yes." He placed his arm on her shoulder, "come with me over here." Together they walked to a secluded area of the deck, where no one could hear them. 

Buffy looked at Giles, it looked like he was trying to think of something to say, but she decided to say something before he did, "You're going to tell me I'm the Chosen One aren't you?" 

Giles looked at Buffy in surprise, "How did you know?" 

"I heard you and Angel discussing." 

There was silence between the two once again. Buffy knew that saying what she had said, let off a whole boat load off of Giles' back, but now, she had to listen to him explain what a Slayer, Chosen, or whatever they want to call it does.

Giles took off his glasses, and wiped them with the edge of his sleeve, "Buffy you are correct, but I must tell you, that you're duty as the Chosen one, the Slayer, is something you should take seriously."

Buffy nodded and continued listening to Giles, "Buffy; a slayer is a privilege. It's your destiny. You are the only one who can defeat The First."

"The First?" 

"Yes, The First is what the Sphere of Amara leads to."

"Yeah, but you said, we find the Sphere and nothing bad happens."

"I did indeed say that, but someone has already discovered it. And you are our only hope from saving everyone."

__

I couldn't believe. I was the ONLY thing powerful enough to save the world.

..............

"Cre ghufc huf." After the conversation she had with Giles, she followed him back to the deck where everyone was. She saw Giles talk to Angel in some language.

Spike told Buffy they were speaking Al-Bhed, "Do you know what they are saying?" She asked, curious to know if they were talking about her.

Spike shook his head, "Sorry luv, wish I did, but I don't." He said sadly.

"Thanks anyways." She left Spike and walked towards Faith, who was sitting by the window looking at the ground below.

Faith turned to look at Buffy, "Hey B." Buffy smiled and sat across from her long time friend.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you about the whole Chosen thing." Faith added, looking at her shoes.

Buffy was surprised, her long time friend kept a secret from her, but on the other hand she could understand. Her 'destiny' could get her killed and Faith did not want that, "I understand Faith, I'm not mad at you." She told her.

Faith's face lit up, "Really?" She said, looking up at Buffy.

"Really." She grabbed Faith and embraced her in a warm sisterly hug.

__

A part of me wanted to tell her that I didn't want to be the Slayer, but I couldn't. She wouldn't understand. No one would because if I did, they would give me a whole long lecture about defeating the First and making everyone happy in Spira. God, do I wish I could be someone else right now.

...................

When night fell, Buffy realized she didn't know where they were heading, in fact she didn't know how she was supposed to defeat The First. 

With a sigh, she decided to head out onto the deck to get some fresh air. As she got to the deck, she saw Angel standing there looking out into the night sky. Deciding not to bother him, she turned to leave, but was stopped when she heard Angel call her name. 

She turned back to face, his back still towards her, "How did you know?"

  


"I can hear things." He lied. 

Buffy walked towards him, until she was at his side. She saw his brown intense eyes looking at the stars that shone above them, "So tell me, why are you here?"

Angel looked at Buffy, "I was chosen to be you're guardian."

Buffy was lost, "Guardian?" 

Angel sighed, "A guardian is someone who protects the Chosen one, the Slayer until she comes face to face with The First."

"Oh." Was all she managed to say. Silence grew between the two, she didn't know what to say. She sneaked a glance at Angel. He was back looking at the sky, "You know, do you ever smile?" She said, breaking the silence.

Angel looked down at her, his eyes meeting with hers, "Occasionally I do." 

She felt that same feeling she had when she first met him, "Let me see you smile then?" She asked, she had only seen him smile once, and it was when he introduced himself to her.

Angel tried to say something, but couldn't, so he struggled to smile, "Happy?" he asked, still smiling, but all together he seemed almost embarrassed.

Buffy noticed Angel didn't like forcing a smile all too much, "okay, maybe try something different." She said, smiling at him.

Angel raised his eyebrows, "What can you possibly think I can't do?" He asked.

Buffy thought for a moment, "I know smiling isn't you're thing." She scratched her head thinking. Like a light bulb blinking, she thought of something, "I've never heard you laugh."

"Fine." He laughed out loud, horribly.

"Maybe laughing isn't you're thing either." She started to laugh out loud horribly, like Angel had done so too. He joined her, and together they laughed.

Buffy stopped, and soon Angel did also, "That was fun."

Angel smiled, and this time he didn't force it out, he did it freely.

Buffy almost melted, seeing him smile like that amazed her, "Well, I better head inside, it's getting late." She turned to leave, but ran back and hugged him. She felt Angel's grip on her tighten and she pulled back.

She smiled at him and turned to leave. Maybe things were looking good for her after all.

...................

****

A/n: Hey there. AS I said, I would translate the lines that were spoken in Al-Bhed. So without further ado.

"Cre ghufc huf" means: She knows now.


End file.
